


Afterglow

by aomines



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine goes to talk to Kagami after the Rakuzan match.  [AoKaga Day prompt: kissing after a basketball match]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

He hated this feeling. The feeling of trying your hardest, putting in everything you got just to end up failing. Of course he knew it shouldn’t have felt like a failure. They lost by one point to Rakuzan even after over time. Kagami balled up his fists at the thought. It was just the fact they were so close. He had been able to control his anger and that disgusting feeling that came with losing, but this was different. Kuroko and him were about to become number one in Japan. Not only that, but it would have been Seirin’s first time winning the Winter Cup. There was also the fact that, that was probably Kiyoshi’s last time playing with them. 

Rage flowed through him again and he pounded his fist on the cold cement. He decided to go outside after watching his teammates in the locker room. They were all like him, not sad. They were even making dinner plans and Riko was mentioning how hard spring training was going to be. Kagami couldn’t help the fact that it bothered him how neutral his team was about losing. For him it just felt like it was his entire fault since he was the team’s ace. He was the one supposed to be carrying them to victory like he’s done numerous times before, but now he’s outside sitting on a cold cement staircase overthinking like a child. 

He leaned back on the staircase with a sigh and stared up at the streetlight that kept the area around him basked in light. Kagami’s eyes eventually slid shut and all he could see was Rakuzan. All the things he could’ve done differently, all the people he let down, and all the matches that led up to this. He grimaced and snapped his eyes open to push it out of his mind only to be met with a shadow leaning over him. 

Kagami instantly sat up when he realized who it was. “What the fuck Aomine! Don’t scare me like that. Announce yourself next time.” 

The navy haired boy lightly chuckled before taking a seat next to him. “Maybe you’re the one who should pay attention to your surroundings dumbass.” 

His mahogany eyes narrowed at him before looking away. “Whatever. Why are you out here anyway? Did you wanna rub my loss in my face and say how easily you could’ve taken Akashi?” 

Aomine sucked his teeth and elbowed Kagami in the ribs. “You actually think my lazy ass would walk all the way out here just do that? I could’ve called you instead.” 

“Fuck you Aomine,” he stated while elbowing him back. 

The younger boy smirked and threw an arm around the red head’s neck. “Maybe we can fuck later, but right now I came out here to tell you that I’m proud of you.”

Kagami’s previous frown softened when he turned to look at the boy next to him. “Seriously?” 

“Why would I waste my breath saying that? Do you really not have that much faith in me as a person,” he asked with a pout. 

“Of course not. I think you forget that you tend to be a fucking jerk ninety percent of the time,” he said with a light smile. 

His blue eyes rolled while removing his arm from around Kagami’s neck to cross his arms. “Since I’m so much of a jerk you better accept my praise while you still can.” 

“Fine, fine,” he mumbled while leaning his face against his left hand, “care to elaborate why you’re proud of me even though I still lost?” 

Aomine gave him a skeptical look. “Now you’re pushing it. I don’t think I can give you that much praise.” 

The red head punched him in the shoulder. “I was just doing as you said to accept your praise while I still can. So you better fucking give it to me.” 

“Fine, you don’t have act so violent about it,” he mumbled while rubbing his sore shoulder, “but you obviously didn’t get to see what I saw. You were a fucking monster out there. Annoying as it to admit, seeing you in the zone wasn’t anything new but seeing you in the ultimate zone was something that actually left me speechless. 

You’ve grown a lot since we’ve last played together which is an accomplishment in itself. Also I’ve never seen Akashi so worried against an opponent before. You actually managed to get that sadistic fuck to go into the zone. You can be as pissed off as you want that you lost, but you were fucking amazing. I’m legitimately proud of you.” He finished while giving him a smile. 

Kagami instantly felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he instantly turned away. “Thanks. I didn’t think you were capable of complimenting people.” 

“I compliment you when you’re riding my dick and when you’re fucking me into your mattress.” 

“Those don’t count!” he retorted while elbowing him once more, “besides, I’m pretty sure I don’t ask for those compliments.” 

The blue haired teen leaned on him with a smirk. “Are you sure? I’m distinctly remember you asking me how your cock feels inside of me, but maybe I’m wrong.” 

“Shut up,” he mumbled as he felt the blush rise to his cheeks once more, “you’re embarrassing and you talk too much.” 

Aomine shrugged with a chuckle. “Fine, but you asked for it.” 

Kagami gave him a quizzical look before he suddenly felt Aomine’s lips on his. A light smile formed on his lips before pressing into him to deepen the kiss. Their lips gently moved against one another’s for a minute until Aomine’s tongue swiped across Kagami’s bottom lip. The red head eagerly parted his lips to lightly suck the other boy’s tongue into his mouth. From there the kiss escalated, the two of them pulling each other closer, their tongues massaging against each others in and out of both of their mouths while one of their hands intertwined. 

It was Kagami who separated from the kiss first, of course not before planting one more peck on Aomine’s lips. “Thanks for shutting up.” 

He pecked him back with a smile. “Anytime, now lets get out of here. Your team is going to Maji Burger and you’re buying me food since I complimented you.” 

Kagami narrowed his eyes at him before separating their hands to grab his bag and stand up. “That’s not how this dating thing works Aomine.” 

He shrugged and stood up with him. “It’s only been two weeks, give me time to learn.” 

“We’ve been messing around for two months, that’s not an excuse,” he retorted while walking to the stadium doors. 

Aomine caught up with him in one stride and laced his fingers with Kagami’s. “I’m a fast learner,” he finished with a kiss to the tan boy’s cheek. 

Kagami couldn’t help but smile at his actions. “Fine, but next time you’re paying.” 

“How about I pay you in sex instead? I can do that thing where I’m sucking you off and fucking you with that vibrator covered in arousal intensifying lube. Or I can do that thing you really like with the nipple clamps and blindfold you while I–.” 

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> i never write not smut often so i hope this is okay. 
> 
> happy aokaga day!


End file.
